ciel and sebastian
by singergirl01
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian one-shots:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The nightmare**

It was nights like these that Ciel Phantomhive hated the most. Nights where he has nightmare of his past. From the burning to his manor, death of his mother and father, to when he was kidnap by the cult.

Shooting straight up his eyes wide, as he looked around the room. After clamming his breathing seeing that he was safe from that horror place.

"Ciel…" a voice that he know oh so well coming from behind him. There lying in his bed was none other is butler, and lover Sebastian "…are you alright?" the demon asks as he sat up to wrap his arms around Ciel small waist.

Blushing from this action Ciel nodded his head, and lay back drown resting his head upon Sebastian chest. Looking down at his young master with a concern on his face "was it another nightmare love," he asked as he pet Ciel soft, silk, blue-gray hair.

Not even looking at his butler Ciel took a deep breath before answering "…y-yea…" he shuttered trying to get the nightmare out of his head.

Placing his point finger and thumb under Ciel chin as he lifted Ciel's head, so he was looking right into his to different colors eyes. Sebastian could see the fear in Ciel's eyes "do you wish to talk about love," going closer to Ciel's face, placing his forehead on Ciels'.

Ciel just looked into Sebastian red eyes; he could see the worry in his eye. Shaking his head no, and gave Sebastian a small smile as he lay his head once again upon his lover chest.

"No as long as I know you're here Sebastian…" Ciel yawn, as the sleep was coming back to him "I…know I'm safe…with you…" Ciel mumble the words, but Sebastian heard them.

Smiling down at the young boy wrapping his arms around Ciel, as he kissed the top of his head. "Yes, as long as I am here you need not worry…I will protect you, even if I shall die in this world I shall never leave you, my love," Sebastian state.

Ciel smile into his sleep as he heard Sebastian. Yes on night like these where his past came back to haunt him in his nightmare he hated, but maybe he could handle it, knowing that Sebastian shall be there to protect him from anything. Maybe having nightmare wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cats**

Sebastian loves two things in this world one them are cats, and the other his little master Ciel. Now if you put both them together…well…Sebastian would be in heaven…well you know what I mean.

It was I fine morning at the Phantomhive manor as the always perfect butler came into Ciel's bedroom with his morning tea. Pulling the curtains to let the light in "it is time to wake up my love," as he shake awake the not so morning person Ciel.

Groaning Ciel turn over having his back toward Sebastian "go away….I wants to sleep," he said as he pulled the covers over his head. Sighing at his master Sebastian grabs the covers, and pulled them off.

"Really Ciel must you do this every morning…" Ciel just grabbed the coves out from his hands, and fell back asleep. Smirking to himself Sebastian lens down, and whisper into Ciel's ear "…now my love if you don't get up, I'll have to punish you tonight," he said with a low, deep, sexy voice that sent shivered down Ciel back. Seeing the boy shivered Sebastian stuck out his tong, and gave Ciel ear a quick lick.

"Okay, okay I'm up…" jumping out of bed as he gave Sebastian a death glare "stop being such a pervert," Ciel said rubbing his ear, as his face became red.

Smiling at the blush on Ciel face Sebastian gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and began getting Ciel's clothes ready for today. Ciel let Sebastian dress him like always; as he sat there Ciel came up with a…very interring plane for his lover.

Standing up from finishing putting Ciel's shoes on, upon looking up Sebastian saw a smirk on Ciel's lips. Smiling and tiling his head to the side a little "my lord, may I ask what are you thinking about that has you smirking?" Sebastian ask caching Ciel out of his thought just then "nothing for you to worry about Sebastian," Ciel state as he got up and started to walk out, with his butler right behind him. Sebastian saw the little gilt in his little master eyes.

"_Humm…what are you thinking Ciel…"_ Sebastian thought to himself as he shut the door behind them.

**-Time skip-**

It was around 7 pm when Sebastian started to walk toward his young lover office. All day Ciel was acting oh so not himself, every time he saw Sebastian Ciel would have a smirk, and when Sebastian ask why Ciel would say "you'll find out soon…" and say nothing more.

Stopping at Ciel's office door Sebastian gave two quick knocks, before he heard his master voice say "come in," not thinking much Sebastian walk in "young master, it is-" but he couldn't finish what he was going to say when he saw what Ciel was wearing.

Ciel was sitting on his desk wearing a big dark-loose shirt that stop mid-thigh, but do with him sitting on his desk it ride-up showing his perfect pale skin. However that wasn't that was making Sebastian just stare, even though Ciel looked sexy right now. Oh no what were making Sebastian almost drill were the midnight- blue cat ears that was on top of the little Phantomhive head, and his midnight- blue tail that was picking out from under the night shirt, and showing off his cute little ass as he got up. Walking over toward Ciel swish his hips making his tail move as well "Sebastian…what are you okay..." Ciel ask as he lens on Sebastian.

There was a small blush on Sebastian face, shaking his head, and looking down at his little kitten, as he wrap his arms around Ciel waist. "My lord, was this what you been planning all day?" Sebastian smirk, but it soon fade away as Ciel moved his hips side to side making his tail move again, and making Sebastian blush again.

"Nye~ maybeee~" Ciel purr as he rub his face into Sebastian tailcoat. Before Ciel knew it he was in Sebastian's arms, and being carried to his room, and being pin down to his bed "nyee~ Sebastian could've gave me a warning." Ciel gave Sebastian a little pout, before Sebastian gave a little kiss to him.

"I'm sorry little kitten, but I couldn't hold it any longer," Sebastian said as he started to slowly unbutton Ciel shirt. Ciel could feel the hard-on that Sebastian was getting as he slowly slip Ciel shirt him.

"Seb...Sebas…ahh..." but Ciel couldn't speak as Sebastian started to attack his neck, and started to pump his cock.

Sebastian lick, suck, and bit down on Ciel sweet spot on his neck, as he did this he was giving sweet nothing, but morns from Ciel lips, as he went faster on pumping his cock.

Ciel was enjoying it, but soon he use as much as he can to flip both them over, so now he was on top, while Sebastian was on bottom. Smirking down at him Ciel started to rub Sebastian cock. Pulling his zipper down, so Sebastian dick was out. Smirking up at Sebastian as he dips his head down, and took it in his mouth.

Sebastian throw his head back when Ciel did that "ahh~ C-Ciel~" he moan out, as Ciel took more of him in his mouth as much as he could. Sucking, and licking all over Sebastian dick, as he bobbed his head up and down going faster, and faster. Sebastian knew if he didn't stop he would come in Ciel mouth soon, however before he could Ciel removed his mouth.

"Not yet, Sebastian," Ciel said licking the pre-cum from the tip of the head. Moving back up, Ciel slowly started to lower himself down onto Sebastian. He slowly started moving up, and down moaning Sebastian name every time he would hit his sweet spot.

Sebastian being over well with lust flips both him and Ciel over, so now Ciel was on bottom once again, as he was pounded into over and over again. Sebastian making sure he hit Ciel sweet spot right at over and over again. Their lips were locked together with ever thrust, soon Ciel hit his pick, as he moan Sebastian name into the kiss, coming on both their chest. Sebastian feeling Ciel wall tight around him he come deep inside Ciel.

Falling beside his love Sebastian pulled the cover over them, and brought his kitten closer to him. Finally breathing normally Ciel turn so he could face Sebastian, as he gave him a quick kiss, and cuddled deeper into his arms.

Smiling down at his young lover "mine telling me why you wore the cat's ears, and tail love?' Sebastian asks. Looking up at his lover Ciel spoke "well you love cats, and….i thought …maybe if I was your cat…maybe you…you know…" there was a deep blush on his face as he looked away trying to hide it.

Chuckling at the responds Sebastian kissed the top of his head "of course, my love…" he said before smirking "…but you are still getting up early in the morning," he state smiling as Ciel looked up at him wide eyes.

"You knew!" Ciel couldn't believe Sebastian as found out his plan to try to sleep in some. Kissing Ciel on the lips Sebastian spoke "now if I didn't know what my love was planning, what kind of lover would I be," Ciel just grubbed something about "mind reading bustard."

Sebastian knew he was going to be hell to get up in the morning. _"Just like a crackly kitten," _Sebastian thought as he started to pet Ciel head that still had the midnight-blue cats ears on them.

**A/N: hope it okay this is the first time writing something like this. I think it okay, but eh that just me.**

**Bye~ till the next update~^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Writers block- **

"Ugh…" Ciel groan as he hit his head onto the coffee table, where he was sitting on the floor doing his homework, while the older demon Sebastian sat on the couch reading a book.

Looking up from his book to see the younger demon hit his head onto the table chucking at the site "Ciel, what the problem that has you so upset?" Sebastian asks gaining his little lover attrition.

Lifting his head up to look at Sebastian "it this stupid Lit homework I can't think of anything to write Sebastian," Ciel said popping his elbow on the table, and lending on it, as he look up at him.

Arcing an eyebrow at Ciel, as Sebastian lend over to see what was troubling his love. Looking over his shoulder to see a blank piece of paper the only thing that was written on it was 'Ciel Phantomhive, Jan. 6, 2013,' in the top right corner of the paper. "Ciel what are you support to write?" Sebastian ask lifting the paper up from the table.

"My teacher told to write some story for class…" Ciel said looking at Sebastian who just looks at him with a question look "…and what the problem then love?" Sebastian asks. Sighing at Sebastian as he took the paper again, and stare at it with a glare "the problem is Sebastian that I have damn writer block, and can't think of ANYTHING!" Ciel state as he wave his hands about.

Turing his head back and laying it on the table. Lifting his head up again as he heard laughing from behind him, turning his head he see Sebastian laughing. "And what pray tell is so funny Sebastian," Ciel ask giving Sebastian an ice-glare.

Smiling at his little love Sebastian said "nothing love…" sitting down next to Ciel "…would you like my help little one?" Sebastian asks. Shrugging his shoulders "sure why not, got any ideas though?"

Smirking at him "I have a few ideas…" Sebastian said giving Ciel a worried feeling.

**~next day~**

"SEBASTAIN!" Ciel yelled as he ran thought the front door. Coming out from the kitchen as he was wrapping his hands clean "what is it Ciel?" he ask before Ciel ran right in to him knocking both the demons down onto the ground. Rubbing his head as he got up "Ciel are you alright? ' he ask as he led a helping hand to help Ciel up.

"Sorry, Sebastian," he apologize as he grabbed his out starch hand, and stood back up. "It fine my little kitten," Sebastian smiled at him "…so what is that you have in your hand?' Sebastian nodding toward to the paper in Ciel hand.

Looking confuse for a sec forgetting why he ran in the first place, but once looking at the paper it dong on him. "Oh I made a 100 on the story you help me with," Ciel smile brightly as he held up the paper "however she did wonder where this idea came from," Ciel said with a smirk on his face. Looking at his young lover Sebastian also smirk as he place the paper down on the table "one could only wonder my love," Sebastian said as he gave Ciel I sweet kiss on the lips.

As the written story was left forgotten on the table the story that was title "Demon Love," yes one would wonder where the idea came from, if you know what I mean.

**A/N: hope this one shot doesn't totally suck, but it was totally base off me having writer block.**

**TILL THE NEXT LOVES!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kiss the boy**

It was a beautiful night at the Phantomhive manor, yes the moon was full and the stars was out shining like the sun… oh how it was a perfect night for how we say… romance.

The head of the house Ciel Phantomhive was at in the garden sitting in the grass drinking some nice earl gray tea, and like always his ever perfect butler Sebastian was right by him. Yes the perfect night for romance for the two.

Unbeknown to them the other servants; MeyRin, Finny, Bard was watching the couple as they sat in the garden… waiting.

"Ugh! Why don't they kiss already," came the groan of Brad who had gown bored of just sitting there.

"We can't rush stuff, no we can't," came the high pitch voice of MeyRin as they watch the scene before them.

"Are you sure that Mr. Sebastian, and young master like each other?" Finny ask as he saw Sebastian and Ciel get up, and started to walk in the garden maze "I wonder where they're going?" Finny ask out load.

"I got idea guys! Come we must follow," Brad declared as he start to head out the door with MeyRin and Finny following behind.

"Brad! Where do you think you going?" the maid yelled as they caught up with the cook.

"What is the one thing that brings people together?" Brad asks turning around to face the maid and gardened.

Both Finny and MeyRin look at Brad, and then look at each other the back at Brad.

Finny was the next to spoke "uh...umm…chocolate…" and with that Finny was answer with a smack to the head from Brad. "Ow! Owie! Why did you do that Brad," Finny whine.

"Idiot! Music is what bring people as one," Brad state-matter-of-factly toward them, as they look confuse on their face. Before they could say anything they saw Ciel and Sebastian sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

The moon light was falling perfect on the young Ciel as he sat beside his butler, but to unknown to everyone else in the manor they was already together.

As Ciel and Sebastian sat there music begin to play,

'_There you see him _

_Sitting there under the tree_

_He may don't have a lot to say_

_But there's something about him_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to_

_You wanna kiss the boy," _Brad sang from afar.

Looking up with a confuse face Ciel turn to Sebastian "Sebastian do you hear…singing?" Ciel ask not sure if he was hearing right. Sebastian just smirk down at the young confuse master/lover of his "want do you mean my lord," Sebastian said pretending he didn't hear Brad singing. Standing up Sebastian offer his hand toward Ciel "come young master let take a walk shall we," Sebastian smile as the now blushing Ciel, as he took his demon butler/lover hand to stand.

"_Yes, you want him _

_Look at him. You know you do_

_Possible he wants you too_

"Oh I know he does," Sebastian thought to himself as he walk beside Ciel smirking down at him. "Sebastian what are you smirking about?" Ciel ask looking up at him "oh nothing my lord."

"_There is one was to ask him_

_It doesn't take a word _

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the boy,"_ Brad sang as Mey-Rin, and Finny join in for the chores.

"_Sha la la la la la _

_My oh my _

_Look like the butler too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy,"_

Sebastian eyebrow twitch with annoys as Mey-Rin and Finny sing.

"_Sha la la la la la _

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl,"_

They stop as they came upon a mellowed full a beautiful white rose, the moon light glow as it hit the flowers making them even more beautiful. "Sebastian this is…" but Ciel couldn't finch cause how beautiful the scene was.

"_Now's your moment_

_Shining in the moon light glow_

_Butler you better do it soon_

_No time will be better,"_ Brad sang again as they see the beauty before them.

Sebastian smile at the speechless little lover before him, as they face each other.

"_He don't say a word_

_And he won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the boy,"_ once again Mey-Rin and Finny sang once more.

"_Sha la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the butler too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the boy_

_Sha la la la la_

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You want to kiss the boy,"_

"Who said I'm scared, and I'm not trying to hide it that I want to kiss him," Sebastian thought again annoyed, but it was gone as he saw Ciel looking so beautiful in the moon light.

"_Sha la la la la _

_Flowers blowing in the wind_

_And listen to this song_

_The song say kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la _

_The music play_

_Do what the music say,"_ they lend forward as they see Sebastian lifted Ciel chin and getting closer and closer.

"_You got to kiss the boy_

_You've got to kiss the boy_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_You've gotta kiss the boy _

_GO ON AND KISS THE BOY!" _they yelled as they fell forward ruining the moment between the lovers.

Jumping up with a start Ciel turn to see Brad, Mey-Rin, and Finny laying on the face in the ground as they groan.

"What the hell do you think your doing here," Ciel yelled as his face was red with angry and embarrassment. Jumping up from the ground to face their young master "we were only trying to help young master," Brad said rubbing the back of his head, as the other two just nodded their head yes.

Ciel mouth fell open when he realized something "so wait I wasn't hearing things then?" he asked looking toward Sebastian with a glare.

Sebastian just smirk as he lend down, and capture the sweet lips of he little lover.

They heard gaping and the clapping of hands "yes we did yes we did," Mey-Rin shrilled as her and Finny jumped for joy.

"Yay! Mr. Sebastian and young master are finally together," Finny joyful yelled as well.

"I knew it! Music always brings couple together," Brad said parsing himself. "Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka said as he showed out of no where before all four of them starts to walk back to the manor.

Ciel just stare at them as they walked away couldn't believe what just happen "Sebastian what just happen?' he ask looking at the demon.

"I seem they are happy that we are together," Sebastian smiling at the red face boy again before once again kissing him once more.

Well at least now they don't have to hide the relationship anymore from the other servant. They thought as both lovers walked back to the manor in hand in hand.

**A/n: Oh my demon! This one shot took forever to write like really I was working on it for almost a mouth. But at least it done and I hope you enjoy. **

**I always wanted to do this and I finally did. Humm I'm really thinking about writing a littler mermaid story using black butler characters. Having Ciel as Aril, Sebastian the prince, and so far. But I'm not sure yet oh well.**

**TILL THE NEXT ONE SHOT MY LOVE~**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Weekends**

It was another boring day at school for the young demon Ciel Phantomhive, as he just sat there starring out the window wishing this day was over with,

Ciel never understood why he came to school anyways… I mean half the stuff that was teaching to him he already knew; 1: for ACUALLY being there, and 2; from learning it over and over and over each time he went to school.

Sighing to him once again, as he looked out the window Ciel was glad that today was Friday and that he was in his last class for the day. He couldn't wait till he got home to see Sebastian and spend the whole weekend with him. Ciel smile at that thought Sebastian didn't have to work on the weekends, and Ciel had no school, so all weekend it would be just him and Sebastian.

Ciel thought however was cut off with the ringing of the last bell telling all the students that school was FINALLY over. Packing his things, and heading out the door Ciel wasted no time, as he place his bag in his locker and headed out the door. Ciel couldn't wait to see Sebastian as he ran out of the school door with a smile on his face. But sadly that smile was gone as Ciel was pulled by the arm, and into a dark alleyway beside the school.

Ciel struggled into the bastard that dare to grab Ciel in the first place, but seeing as he could not escaped from said person Ciel sigh. Ciel knew that there was only one person beside Sebastian that was stronger then him, and Ciel glowed at the person… or should we say demon.

"Now Ciel struggling shall get you no where I hope you know," said a voice of the said demon that was in fount of him. Looking up Ciel deep blue eye saw deep purple eyes starring at him as the demon smirked down at him.

Glaring at the demon "what do you want Alex," Ciel almost glowed at the demon now known as Alex. Alex was a demon with blonde hair and deep purple eyes, he was just a little bit taller then Ciel (which really pissed Ciel off) and had a nice lend body as well. Alex was a little stronger then Ciel since he been a demon longer as him, than but not as long as Sebastian which made him weaker also to the red eyes demon. Alex had a thing for Ciel ever since he first saw him a few years ago, making him want the young demon more. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted the young demon as his and his alone that made him pissed off as hell when he saw Ciel and Sebastian kiss, to which making Alex wants to kill Sebastian and to take Ciel even more. Kidnapping him any chance he got when he saw Ciel alone, but each time Sebastian came to save his young lover. It gotten so bad however with the whole kidnapping that Ciel and Sebastian decide to once again go back to the human world, however Alex found Ciel and what school he went to started to attended as well just to get closer to the young demon (since that was the only time Ciel was away from Sebastian.)

Alex smirked at the still struggling Ciel "aw I wanted to have a little _fun_ with my favorite demon," Alex told Ciel in a sickly sweet voice that Ciel knew oh so well, Ciel knew what kind of fun Alex wanted, and Ciel wanted no part in it.

Before Alex could even try anything Ciel open his mouth and yelled at the top of his voice "SEEEEEEEBBBBBASSSSTIIIIIIAAAAANNN!' and just like that without even a warning Alex was thrown off of the young demon in a blink of an eye.

Standing there before him looking down at him with a death glare was Sebastian himself, and by the look that he was giving to Alex was not happy to see that bastard.

"I would be happy to ask you to once again to. KEEP. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. **MY. CIEL!**" Sebastian threatens as he picked up Ciel into his arms, and dash away leaving a angry Alex in the wake glaring.

**~Time Skip~**

Sebastian and Ciel arrive home in no time, as Sebastian open the door the house he walked in placing the young demon on the couch that was in the living room. "Really Ciel must you always get into trouble," Sebastian sigh as he too sat down on the couch beside the blue hair demon.

Ciel pouted as he cross his arm over his chest, and turn his head away from the older demon "it not my fault that bastard wont leave me alone," he said not looking Sebastian.

Sebastian smile at the cuteness of Ciel before pulling Ciel to his lap, and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry kitty you're right it isn't your fault." Sebastian said giving another kiss to Ciel cheek before speaking again "I'm just worry about you that all," he state matter of factly.

Ciel face was red as Sebastian kissed him once more on the cheek. Ciel sigh once the kiss was broken "I know…" he said looking away from the older demon with a sad look "…I'm sorry I worry you… I don't mean to… if only I was stronger then you wouldn't have to come all the time to save me…" Ciel hated being so weak! He thought that once he was a demon he could handle himself without calling for Sebastian, and for the most part he could… when it came to humans, but with other demons Ciel was weak, Ciel was only a demon because he was turn into one not because he was born like Sebastian, and like most demons was in hell. He was weak and ever demon knew that, and if it was for Sebastian Ciel would have become a demon slave, or even could have died by now. But no he wasn't a slave for another demon, he hasn't died either… thanks to Sebastian, and Ciel was grateful for that. Ciel just wish he was strong enough to handle Alex for once without the help of Sebastian.

Ciel thoughts however on the matter were cut off when he felt his head being turn to where he was now facing a serious Sebastian.

"Ciel it doesn't matter if you was stronger, or weaker I will always worry. I worry for you because I care for you, and that not going to change. Every time you leave for school I worry about you even before that bastard of a demon came into the picture…" Sebastian pause for a second as he gave Ciel a kiss on the lips "…Ciel no matter how strong you will get I will always worry, I will always come to protect you weather you need my help or not. I will come to save you because I love you, and what kind of lover would I be if I could protect the one I love," Sebastian told the young eye patch wearing demon with a smile.

Ciel smile as he rolled his eye at Sebastian before lending up, and giving he a sweet kiss on the lips "I love you too Sebastian," and with that they both sat there cuddling up to one another as they enjoy the start of the weekend with each other. Yes Ciel really did love the weekends.

**A/N: Aww I love this one shot this is what I would like to spend my weekends with. *sigh* but first I need to find a good boyfriend to do it with first. **

**On another note I found some great colleges that major into writing, and English that can help with my writing, or become an English teacher. But becoming a teacher is my back up plane though, I really want to become a writer… but I'm sooooo worry that I'm not good enough for that though which make me sad. But what make me sadder that the college that I really want to go to is all the way in New York, and I don't have the money for that; because of that my family bring my hope down of ever one day making that dream come true. Ugh!**

**ANYWAYS TILL THE NEX ONE SHOT LOVLEY~**

**Please review! **


End file.
